


说不出口的那些话/Those can't be said

by bzyzxtm_0816



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzyzxtm_0816/pseuds/bzyzxtm_0816
Summary: 一之濑时矢和神宫寺莲成为恋人一年了。然而，时矢为了筹备一年一度的歌唱比赛，将近一个星期没有联系莲了！莲起初还抱着理解的态度，可是一天天的等待，让他寂寞得快要发狂了……Ichinose Tokiya and Jinguuji Ren are lovers, and they have been stayed together for a year. However, to prepare for the singing composition, which is held once a year, they didn't contact with each other for a week! At first, Ren still tried to understand his boyfriend, but waiting for him home day by day had driven him crazy...





	说不出口的那些话/Those can't be said

**Author's Note:**

> 很抱歉没有英文版原文> < 我来自中国，现在在美国留学。几个月前我看了歌王，这是我第一次写他们的同人！我非常喜欢时矢和莲他们，所以请不要提及其他cp，非常感谢~
> 
> No English edition sorry > < I'm from China and now studying abroad in the US. I watched this animation few months ago, and this is the first fan work for them! I love them (Ichinose Tokiya & Jinguuji Ren) very much, so please don't mention other characters relations, thank you very much!!!

说不出口的那些话  
CP：【一之濑时矢x神宫寺莲】

 

学园里的歌唱大赛开始了。从海选，到决赛，中间持续了将近一个月的时间。最终，剩下了四个人走到了决赛的battle场上，他们分别是一之濑时矢、圣川真斗、四之宫那月和来栖翔。

去年的时候神宫寺莲也有参加，同样也是进入了决赛，不过以微弱的劣势输给了一之濑时矢，成为亚军。但这丝毫不影响两个人在校内的人气。加上两个人要好的关系，学园里的人更是不会纠结他们谁是冠军、谁是亚军。

但由于今年神宫寺莲的缺席，导致大家对时矢蝉联冠军的期待日益高涨。如此一来，就算是一向对自己的实力有自信的时矢，也不由得觉得有压力了起来。

今年的赛制里，有要求进入决赛的四名选手两两组队合唱同一首全新创作的曲子，演唱完毕后由现场观众投票加评委打分，得分最低的就会出局；剩余的三名选手会进入单人演唱环节，依旧由现场观众投票和评委打分得出各自的分数，然后与前一轮的分数相加后，得分最低的选手出局；最后一个环节，则是由选手抽签选题目，根据关键词选择一首歌即兴演唱，待观众投票和评委打分得出分数后，分高者即为冠军。

单人演唱和即兴演唱对时矢来说都不是什么难事，但是第一部分的battle是他此前没有尝试过的，而且他合作的对象是圣川真斗——神宫寺莲的发小，不知为何，他每每将这个标签与真斗对应起来时，时矢总会觉得心里怪怪的。

和恋人的发小一起合作，实在是新奇的体验啊。

更何况，他们两个人的性格完全相反，也不知他们以前是怎么玩到一起的呢？

不过，随着接触的加深，时矢也发现，其实真斗也不如他看起来的那么古板；至少在音乐上，他不仅想法很成熟，而且很有活力，很拼命，颇有一种将生命尽数燃烧在音乐里的死士之觉悟感。

受此感染，再加上比赛日程的接近，时矢也不由得一起认真地、拼命地对待起这场battle来。他们约定了每天下午五点下课后就在琴房里练习，除了中途吃点东西填填肚子会休息一下，基本不到十一点半甚至十二点不停止。时矢也很惊讶自己居然能活力满满地持续亢奋将近6个小时，这多亏了真斗的感染，将他拼命奋斗的一面给完完全全地激发出来了，因此，他对最后的成果也逐渐期待了起来。

距离比赛只有两晚了，真斗却在这时提议他们之间的合作练习可以暂停一下了，毕竟还有单人表演部分要多加练习。等比赛当天上午彩排再碰面磨合磨合，找到感觉了就没什么问题了。时矢觉得这个提议不错，便答应了下来。

当他走出音乐楼的时候，他看见有人坐在一张椅子上，左手手肘支在椅背上，仰头不知在看什么，也许是星星，也许是雪。街上的灯昏昏暗暗的，但时矢还是认出了他是谁。

时矢哈了口气，脸埋在围巾里，双手也插在了衣兜里，朝那个人走去。

听见有脚步声接近，莲把目光收了回来。

“你怎么来了？”时矢站在莲面前，问道。

莲站起身时，时矢帮他拍掉身上的雪。“这么冷的天里，不在家里待着，跑过来干什么？还在外面坐着，明天会感冒的。”

然而莲没有说话，双臂一张，将时矢紧紧抱住了。他的脸埋在时矢的脖颈间，虽然因为他比时矢稍稍高了一些，这个撒娇般的动作做起来困难了一点点，但这不妨碍他随时随地表达自己的情绪。

“喂……你……”

“我好久没见你了，让我抱一下也不行么？”

“你到底怎么了？回家再说吧，这里说不定会被人看见的……”

莲却不由分说地吻住了时矢的唇——时矢在碰到莲冰冷的嘴唇时，被刺激得浑身一抖，这家伙太冷了，究竟在这里坐了多久？！

时矢抓着莲的手臂，强迫他与自己分开，随后拉着他大步流星地往车库走去。

莲这时反而异常安静地被时矢拖着走，再被时矢强行塞进车里，任由时矢弯腰替他系好安全带，默默看着时矢将暖气开到最大档，踩着油门往家里飞驰而去。虽然他们在学校里有床位，但因为交往的缘故，不想被学校的人察觉到，所以两人一起在附近租了套房子，嗯，亲亲摸摸抱抱什么的，都在这屋里做。

回家路上，时矢反思了一下最近的事情，大概有些明白莲为什么会闹脾气了。最近他一直在和真斗练习，晚上结束得太晚了，他不想吵醒莲，所以最近几日他都住学校里——问楼管借了套被子枕头将就着过了。但他没有跟莲提前打招呼，忙着忙着就给忘了，偶尔想起这茬时，恍恍惚惚中以为自己已经跟莲说过了，于是他便没再分精力思考这事了。

莲，是觉得自己冷落了他吧。

时矢腾出左手，覆在了莲的手背上。“抱歉，莲，最近没什么时间和你待在一起，但等过了这场比赛我会补偿你的。”

“嗯。”

嗯？没了？时矢不由得看了莲一眼，心生困惑。莲看起来真的很不对劲，平日里的那个活泼的他去哪了？如果真的只是气自己没回家，也不至于在外面坐那么久等他吧？

“对了，我跟举办方打了招呼，让他们替我留个贵宾席给你。你会来的吧？”

“啊……好像去年的前三名都能坐在贵宾席，今年因为一你继续参赛，所以没给你留位置。所以，即使你不打招呼我也能可以坐贵宾席的。”

答非所问。

时矢蹙了蹙眉，把手收了回去，并把车子停好，下车，回家。

一打开家里的灯，时矢就发现客厅乱得不成样子。沙发上散落着枕头和被子，茶几上丢得乱七八糟的不止有课本，还有各种各样没有及时丢出去的便当盒。但其他地方却是干净得和之前一样，可见这几天莲的活动范围基本就在这个客厅里了。

——不就是几天没回家了，这家伙怎么就堕落成这个样子了？

关好门，时矢脱了衣服丢在沙发上，随手把那些便当盒扔进垃圾袋里，丢到门外的垃圾回收处去；接着把他乱扔的书收拾成一堆摞好，进厨房拿了条抹布仔仔细细地擦干净桌子，这客厅才恢复了整洁的模样。

时矢将抹布丢进洗手池里，双手擦干净，走到正坐在地上发呆的莲身边坐下。“我说，你究竟怎么了？莲。”

“你为什么不回家也不跟我说一声？”

“抱歉，太忙了，不小心就忘了。”

“可是你不是一晚两晚不回来！已经一个星期了呀！再怎么样，一个星期里抽一分钟的时间发条讯息通知我一声也是有的吧？”

“那你为什么不直接来班里找我呢？明明就在隔壁班，你不高兴了来找我问一下也很简单，不是么？”

莲却在这时一把扑进了时矢的怀里，双手紧紧地搂住了他的腰，脸埋在时矢的胸口处，闷闷地说：“我在等你……我不知道该怎么问才好……我不想成为那种随时需要你、依赖你的人，我不想让自己显得很无聊，非得要找你不可。我知道一你为了备战很忙，我也不希望自己成为你分心的原因，可是……可是……我还是忍不住了……我不能忍受一个星期都看不到你、听不到你的声音，很寂寞啊！我想你想得快要疯掉了。”

时矢无奈地抱住莲的头，亲了亲他的发顶，说：“你是笨蛋吗？”

莲摇摇头，手臂渐渐将时矢越搂越紧。“我怕。”

“嗯？”

“头两晚，每次我睁开眼看到的都是空荡荡的位置，不安也越来越强烈，以至于后来我干脆搬出来睡沙发，这样你一回来我就可以听见了……在学校里，看到你也是忙前忙后的，拍VCR、录干音、拍宣传照等等，忙得脚不沾地的，我就觉得，我不该打扰你的。但是……”

莲忽然没了声音，时矢疑惑地松开了抱着莲的手，后者抬起头看着他，表情居然有些愠怒起来。

“我不允许你和圣川继续保持这么近的距离了！”

“哈？”

“如果只是练习的时候在一起我也就忍了，可是每天晚上，你们不到十一点都不离开那个狭小逼仄的琴房——怎么看都很可疑不是吗？”

“你在胡说什么呀！”时矢不觉提高了音量，可见他也生气了。

“全校都传开了，不知道的可能只有一了。”莲低下了头，“作为两个天赋和才华都有的实力歌手，不过是合作一首新的曲子，怎么会需要练习那么久？明明还有单人演唱部分，那部分就不需要练习了吗？你和圣川无论如何都是能进前三的，这场battle对你们来说不过是走个过场罢了，需要那么认真吗？”

“莲！你……！”

时矢难以置信地看着他的恋人口出胡言，脑子里一时竟也想不出该从哪儿开始辩驳——可以反驳的地方实在太多了，这都哪儿跟哪儿啊？他不信这是莲可以说出来的话。

“你怎么会这样想呢，莲？看着我，莲，抬起头，看着我。”

莲依言抬起了头，其受伤的表情让时矢的心也跟着抽着疼了起来，语气也跟着柔和下来。“能进前四名的都不是俗辈，掉以轻心只会摔得很惨。我一开始的想法和你也是差不多的，至少我觉得我不需要花那么多时间在这里；但是，圣川同学他改变了我的看法。如果不拼尽全力去争取的话，也许反而会被后来者居上。因此越是觉得自己稳操胜券的时候，越是要努力去保持自己的优势，所以我才会和他一起每天这么拼命地练习啊！”

“那你……讨厌我吗？”莲移开了眼神，低声问道。“如此不思进取，我和你的距离是不是会越来越远呢？”

“怎么会？”时矢抬起莲的下巴，轻柔地吻了一下他的恋人，“人都是在慢慢学习中改变自己，慢慢成长的。我们的天分让我们暂时忘却了付出汗水的重要性，是圣川同学让我发现了这一点，现在我也让你认识到这一点，这不是很好吗？”

“可是，现在可是越来越多人认为你们感情要好了。明明不是这样的，明明你只有我就够了，我不允许在我们之间有他在。”

“我们之间本来就没有他，你在瞎吃什么醋呢？”时矢笑着问。

莲的脸颊一红，这才算被抚慰了。

一个星期没有好好说过话，也没有做过亲热的举动，因此两人在洗澡的时候就有些忍不住，火急火燎地擦干身子后就滚到床上亲热去了。

莲顾及到时矢的嗓子和体力都需要保护和保存，自觉地成为了被抱的那方。时矢很喜欢莲动情时候的模样，宝蓝色的双眼蒙上一层水汽，十分漂亮，像波斯猫，极具诱惑力。橘色偏金的发丝被汗水乱糟糟地粘在脸上，白皙的身子蒙上薄薄的汗水，被亲吻和抓握的地方都透着粉色，双乳也被抚慰得充血挺立起来，仿佛两颗饱满待摘的果实，充满力量和美感的肌肉弧度绷得紧紧的，显现出他也正沉沦在这快感里。这副样子和他平日里得体的王子模样完全相反，这是只有时矢能看到的一面，让他不由得更想把这个人牢牢把握在手心里，控制他的身，更要控制他的心。

“我爱你，莲。”

时矢抬起莲一条腿，侧头在他腿根处亲了一下。

莲长臂一伸，将时矢搂到自己面前，张开嘴与他深深地交换彼此的津液。下身还在被时矢用力地冲撞着，时不时被扫过那点，引得他双手有些脱力，后来他干脆把双手挂在时矢身上了，喉间发出舒服的喘声。最后二人双双攀上高潮，时矢射在了莲的身体里，莲也射在了自己身上。

时矢将莲身上的精液抹开，眼睛看着莲，说：“你这个模样真是好淫荡。”

莲双手枕在脑后，双腿勾住时矢的腰，笑着说：“再淫荡，也只是给你看的。”

时矢俯身与莲亲吻，莲忽然推开他，说：“等下，差点忘了有样东西要给你。”

莲的脚刚着地时还有些软，加上时矢射在了他的身体里，他步子迈不大，否则里面的东西会滴到地面上。时矢还担心地问他要不歇会儿再下床，莲倒是坚定地拒绝了。

他取过来一个扁扁方方的盒子，看样子应当是首饰盒。他重新坐回床上，当着时矢的面把盒盖揭开了。

是一条吊坠为祖母绿宝石的项链。

“你几乎没有一条像样的项链。上周末我一个人在外面逛街的时候看到了它，这和我其中一条很相像，于是就买下来了。”

莲从盒子里取下项链，替他戴上了。

“一周年纪念日快乐，亲爱的一。”

“……一周年！”时矢猛然惊醒。是了，一年前的这个时候，也是在歌唱比赛的决赛前夕，他们俩正式在一起了。他怎么能忘了呢？

“我就知道你忘了。”莲有些伤心，“你准备好接受惩罚了吗？”

时矢认真地点点头。

莲将手抵在时矢的胸口，手掌覆在冰凉的宝石表面上，将时矢推倒在床上后，自己双手撑在他的身边，居高临下地看着时矢，说：“我要你在比赛当天戴着它，给我拿到冠军。”

时矢反手摸到莲的手，握在自己的手心里，拉到自己的面前吻了吻，说：“一定。”

 

在决赛的当晚，万人空巷。容纳了近千人的观众席化身一片应援的海洋，无数闪闪发光的荧光棒、应援牌摇来晃去，灯光师们和音乐团队也尽职尽责地将气氛炒热至高潮。

后台处，换好衣服等待最后一轮上场的时矢一手握着话筒，一手握着胸前的绿宝石吊坠，让那冰凉的手感渐渐将自己的思绪平复下来。

前两轮比赛他都赢下来了。和真斗合作的battle十分精彩，时矢的爆发式高音和真斗的稳定声线配合完美，钢琴和摇滚相交融，将这首《ORIGINAL RESONANCE》演绎得别具一格，并毫无疑问地将全场的气氛点燃，无论是他们自己，还是场下的评委和观众都倍受感染。最后的结果也果真没有辜负他们一个多星期以来的艰苦排练，两人的票数都是全场最高，来栖翔遗憾淘汰。

第二场的单人演唱，时矢挑了首《SECRET LOVER》，以与第一首时不一样的唱法掳获了在场几乎所有女生的芳心。也许是和莲在一起得久了，后者那种带着鼻音的慵懒唱法影响到他了，因此时矢在演唱这首歌时，他撩人的舞姿，配合着刻意营造的慵懒声线，时而压着嗓音沙哑一把，再有真假音的灵活转换，色气满满，战力全开，让他遥遥领先第二名，稳坐第一名。

到最后一场抽签选题时，从八个题目里，他抽取到的是“安慰”。

看到题目的一瞬间，他几乎松了口气。这和他有意准备的一首曲子的主旨不谋而合。

他是压轴上场。前一位上场的是以仅仅十分领先的四之宫那月，他的题目是“热情”。这也很适合那月。

终于，那月退场，该轮到他上场了。

站在立麦前，他的视线扫过贵宾席，一眼就看见了他的恋人，莲坐在第三排靠中间的位置里。前两场比赛里他都无暇去认真关注观众席，此刻，他却必须要牢牢盯着观众席，以此来酝酿自己的情绪。

灯光渐渐变暗，只剩一盏大灯打在他身上。时矢双手握着立麦，说：“谢谢大家的热情掌声，今天带给大家的最后一首歌，也是我想要唱给在场的一位对我来说很重要的人。前几日我忘了我们重要的纪念日，惹他生气了，所以今天我要在这里，在这个决赛的舞台上，把这首歌送给他，希望能补偿他。歌名叫《CRYSTAL TIME》。”

他看见莲笑了，眼神亮晶晶地盯着自己。时矢只觉胸中一阵暖流涌入，勇气传遍四肢。

他准备好了。

将自己的歌声献给他最爱的人。

他知道莲今年不参加比赛的一个原因，其实就是他想在台下看着自己，而不是作为对手争个你死我活。荣誉对莲来说无所谓，只要能看着自己心爱的人在合适的舞台上大放异彩，他便也高兴了。

而他何尝不也是爱着这样以自己的方式支持着他的莲呢？

前奏中的钢琴和小提琴交相响起，灯光也顺应着转为了深蓝色，如大海般温柔、包容的颜色。时矢闭上了眼。

覚えていますかPrincess?  
还记得吗，公主？  
初めて会ったあの日  
初次相遇的那一天  
君はひとりぼっちで  
你独自一人  
空を見上げていた…  
仰望天空  
自分の胸の奥にある  
隐藏在你内心深处的  
自分だけの宝石を  
只属于你的宝石  
君はたぶんまだ見つけてないだけ…  
大概你还没有发现吧……

富有穿透力的声线透过音质极佳的音响传遍了会场的各个角落，温柔的音色和缠绵的唱法，以及仿佛单恋许久的王子对心爱的公主表白般的歌词，再次把全场女性乃至男性的心牢牢抓住。若说前面两场展现的是他扎实的唱功和多变的唱法，此刻他更想展示出来的，则是他身为歌手最重要的素质——感情。

一汪深情赋予你，更与谁说？

音乐节奏渐渐明快起来，灯光也从蓝光变为七彩的灯光，时矢把麦克风从立麦上取下后，继续唱了下去。

君の背に眠る翼は  
在你背上沉睡的双翼  
風だけを待ってる  
只等待起风飞翔  
身を任せて目を瞑って  
放任身体，闭上双眼  
感じるはず暖かさを  
一定能感受到那份温暖

光る丘で待ち続ける  
在闪光的山丘上等待的  
君がはばたく夢  
是你展翼飞翔的梦  
手を繋いで信じてほら  
牵手相信  
一緒に飛び立とう  
一起飞翔吧

思い出して (Feel my heart)  
记起的（感受我的心）  
あの笑顔を (Feel my love)  
那个笑容（感受我的爱）  
止まらないMusic (Music)  
无法停止的音乐（音乐）  
虹のMelody (Melody)  
彩虹的旋律（旋律）  
永久に煌めく スターダストソング  
星屑之歌永远闪耀

覚えていますかPrincess? (キラリ)  
还记得吗，公主？（闪耀着）  
七色のコンパスは (キラリ)  
七色的指南针（闪耀着）  
水晶のようにほら また未来に輝く  
如同水晶一般再次在未来熠熠生辉  
迷子のココロ泣かないで  
迷茫的心别再哭泣  
いつだって君の側にいる  
我将一直陪伴在你的身旁  
捧げる時のDream 共に刻もうよ  
共同雕刻奉献之时的梦吧  
Feel it, crystal time  
感受水晶之时光

忙しない毎日の中  
忙碌的每日之中  
気づけば時間は経ち  
如果注意便能发现，在时间流逝  
カレンダーをめくる日々に  
翻开日历的日子里  
夢が少しため息して  
梦想悄声叹息

どうか忘れないで欲しい  
无论如何请不要忘记  
君のその両手には  
你的双手中  
神様さえ微笑むような  
沉睡着乃至神的微笑一样的  
オンリーワンが眠る  
唯一

隣にいて (Feel my heart)  
我想在你身边（感受我的心）  
見守りたい (Feel my love)  
凝视着你（感受我的爱）  
紡ぎ合うMusic (Music)  
编织而成的音乐（音乐）  
歌うMelody (Melody)  
发出歌声的旋律（旋律）  
空を彩る スターライトソング  
星光之歌装饰天空

覚えていますかPrincess? (キラリ)  
还记得吗，公主？（闪耀着）  
歩いた足跡には (キラリ)  
走过的足迹里（闪耀着）  
君色の花達が美しく咲いている  
有着你的颜色的花朵艳丽地盛放  
その一つの花は今も  
其中一朵花直到如今  
君だけずっと信じている  
也在相信着你  
愛の名の下で 君に誓いたい  
以爱之名 想要对你起誓

君と過ごした時は  
与你度过的时光  
私のすべてになり  
化作我的一切  
水晶のようにほら  
像水晶般  
輝きだすよCrystal time…  
闪耀着光辉 水晶的时光……

迷子のココロ泣かないで  
迷茫的心别再哭泣  
いつだって君の側にいる  
我将一直陪伴在你的身旁  
捧げる時のDream 共に刻もうよ  
共同雕刻奉献之时的梦吧  
Feel it, crystal time  
感受水晶之时光

 

最后一个钢琴音落下，全场静默良久良久。最后，不知是谁带头起身鼓掌，很快，整个会场的人都起身为他鼓掌，冲他疯狂尖叫，手中应援牌和荧光棒挥舞个不停——大家都沉浸在时矢的深情告白中无法自拔并为之疯狂，但只有他和莲两人知道，这首歌是唱给谁的，而此刻谢幕之时，时矢的眼里又只有谁。

这是他们的浪漫，是他们既张扬又隐秘的情话，外人看不懂，也参不透。

不过，也毋需他们懂就是了。

时矢赢得毫无悬念。

当时矢捧着奖杯回到家的时候，他终于能给爱人一个大大的拥抱了。之前的不愉快和小摩擦都在今夜他夺冠的这一刻一笔勾销了。

“我做到了。”时矢亲吻着莲的脸颊，笑着说。

“唱得真棒，不愧是我的一。”莲搂着时矢的腰，由衷地说。

时矢举起胸前的吊坠，笑问：“这个项链我能一直戴着么？”

“为什么想一直戴着呢？”

“一周年纪念礼物，我忘了；但如果一直戴着的话，以后，两年，三年，十年……我都能牢牢记着了，不是么？”

莲刮了刮时矢的鼻子，说：“再敢忘，我可就不轻易饶了你了。”

说罢两人都笑了起来。

莲紧紧地抱着时矢，说：“你唱歌真的好好听，以后还要继续加油哦，一。”

“嗯。”

那些说不出口的爱语，就用我的歌声来表达吧。只要能传达到你的心里，那就足够了。

 

【END】


End file.
